The present invention relates to a new and distinct plant of Russian sage, botanically known as Perovskia atriplicifolia ‘Denim 'n Lace’ and will be referred to hereinafter also by its cultivar name ‘Denim 'n Lace’ and the new plant. The new plant cultivar of Perovskia is a hardy herbaceous perennial grown for landscape use.
Perovskia ‘Denim 'n Lace’ is from the selection of seed from Perovskia atriplicifolia ‘LISSLITT’ U.S. Plant Pat. No. 20,845 collected by the inventor Kevin A. Hurd in the summer of 2010 at a nursery in Zeeland, Mich. All subsequent evaluations were performed in a full-sun trial garden at the same nursery with loamy sand soil and irrigation and fertilizer as required. The single seedling plant was selected for further evaluation during the summer of 2012 and given the breeder designation “K10-01-03.” The plant was propagated by stem cuttings at the same nursery in Zeeland, Mich. and the original plant and the cuttings evaluated over the next two years until final approval for introduction in the summer of 2014. The resultant asexually propagated cuttings have been stable and identical to the original plant in successive asexual propagations.
No plants of Perovskia ‘Denim 'n Lace’ have been sold in this country, or anywhere in the world, prior to the filing of this application, nor has any disclosure of the new plant been made prior to the filing of this application with the exception of that which was disclosed within one year of the filing of this application and was derived either directly or indirectly from the inventor.